Your Mortal
by XXXheavenhopXXX
Summary: Ever wondered what the polar opposite of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is? Meet Ivory, someone who would haunt her dreams. The preppiest tween Hogwarts has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ivory Light'ness Alzheimer's Bald Eagle Bieber and I have platinum blond hair with natural light brown highlights that's a cute little bob that barely hits my shoulders but usually I wear it in a messy bun and I have mud brown eyes like a baby's poop and I lot of people say I look like Reese Witherspoon (A/N: and if you don't know who that is then that's like against the rules of feminism or something). I'm not related to Justin Bieber but I wish I was because he's a major flipping hottie. I'm a fairy princess. I have gorgeously tan skin. I am also witch, and go to a magic school called Hogwarts where I'm in my second year (I'm twelve). I'm a prep (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly pink. I love Hollister and buy all of my clothes from there. For example today I'm wearing short shorts, a pink ruffly top, and white heels. I was wearing pink lip gloss, true match foundation, brown eyeliner, and silver eyeshadow. I was walking outside of Hogwarts. It was super bright outside, it's pretty great. A lot of goths glared at me. I gave them a thumbs up.

"Hey Ivory!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Draco Malfoy,

zomg.

"How's your soul Drake?" I asked.

"I don't have one." Draco replied, "Jk I'm not a ginger."

I giggled but then I realized I had ordered my friends/minions to meet me in five minutes so I left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was glowing bright. I hopped out of bed putting on my fuzzy slippers and drank Starbucks from my stash of frappes. I got dressed and made sure my motto for life was present and my ensemble.

"Girls must have curls." I winked in the mirror.

My room mate Maple Oak Sweetgum Tree was already up, she's blonde too. She was like Nikki Minaj, black but blonde. We don't question it. Only blondes are allowed in my inner circle, "Are you talking to your reflection?"

"Shhh!" I snapped, "You're ruining our moment."

"OHmYGawd, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing and farting cutely.

"I see you be digging that Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Hufflepuff common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I don't he's a stuck up Slytherin!" I shouted and then did a double hairflip.

"Oh hell no!" she snorted. Before I could chastise her for language, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied in a tone that indicates I did like this fellow.

"Guess what gurl." he said, wrapping an arm around my slim waist.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, J Beibs is having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Heaven. Loving. Leggings!" I screamed. I love Justin. He's my favorite besides One Direction.

"So I'll pick you up at 8."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my white cowboy boots. Then I put on a pink and white polka dotted dress. I curled my hair and put it up because logic. I felt way too happy so I applied band aids on my wrists. I read a romance novel while I waited for them to unstick, mentally preparing myself for the concert. I painted my nails sparkles and put on NOT ALOT of eyeliner because natural is the way to go. Then I put on some pink lipstick. I drank an expresso shot to get my hyped up.

I went inside. Draco was waiting there in front of his grounded plane. He was wearing a BEYONCE shirt (she would be performing at the show too), his hair is slicked back and was spray tanned in all is orange holy glory.

"Hi Draco." I said in a super excited preppy voice.

"Hi Ivory." he said back. We walked into his white grounded private jet (the license plate said 777 7777) and burst through the wall of the school. On the way we listened excitedly to Big Time Rush. We both ate fundip and pixie stix. When we got there, we both jumped out of the grounded plane. We went to the mosh pit at the back of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Justin Beiber.

"and I was like,

Baby,

Baby,

Ohhhhhhh,

Thought you'd always be mine."

"Justin is so hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he lip sang.

Suddenly a smirk spread across Draco's face.

"What's got you so cocky?" I asked shoving him lightly.

"Because I'm wayyyyy better?" Draco chuckled twerking to the beat.

"Heck yeah and he's dating that slunt Selena Gomez who's not even a real wizard! And she's brunette! So grody." I replied.

The night wore on and on. After the concert, we drank some apple juice. Draco and I went back to our odd mode of transportation, but Draco didn't go back where we supposed to instead he drove the plans into… the Black Lake?

**(this story will come in waves for when I have time to write. The best way to keep up is to follow. Oooops shameless self promotion. Thanks to my girl Nonnie for helping me with this…creation. And props to Tara for writing this My Immortal the inspiration for this adventure and getting famous I guess? Don't kill me ;))**


End file.
